


Never Have I Ever [Larry Stylinson]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Things couldn't have been better in Harry Styles' life. He has the bestest friends anyone could ever ask for, the fame, the fans, the money, and most of all, the boy, Louis Tomlinson. That is, until secrets are finally revealed.This breaks up the happy couple, now making them miserable and bickering constantly. The other boys, annoyed by the whole situation, decide to take matters into their owns hands. They decide it's time to revisit the one and only Dominican Republic.The boys decide to try something new and play Never Have I Ever, adding their own personal twist, in hopes to reunite Harry and Louis.**SEQUEL TO TRUTH OR DARE**





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is a SEQUEL to Truth or Dare!! Make sure to read that first or else this won't make sense. Alright, now that we got that out of the way. Let's move on to the story!**

 

 

[History - One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjmp8CoZBIo)

 

 

**~You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind~**

"It's been too long."

Viktor is standing in front of us, looking amazingly tan as always and showing off his pearly white smile. I smell the familiar breeze of the ocean, and it's only then that it hits me. We're actually here in Dominican Republic. Viktor is actually standing in front of us rather than us video chatting him on a shit computer.

I should be happy to see him, and I am. Although, I can't say that I'm happy to be here. See, I don't  _want_ to be here. Out of the five of us, two of us don't want to be here right now. The other three forced us on this stupid trip to try and fix our issues.

As if being here will fix our  _countless_ problems. It takes more than two weeks to fix what's been going on between us. The boys thought if we came here, it would remind us why we fell in love in the first place. I'm too furious to be thinking about love. These days, all I can think about is hate, anger . . . pain. I haven't been happy in a very long time; I'm starting to forget what it feels like.

"Aren't you going to give your old friend a hug?" Viktor asks me after having hugged everyone else, bringing me back to the harsh reality that is my life.

"Of course," I force a smile and walk over to him.

I wrap my arms around him loosely, simply giving him a friendly hug. It's only when Viktor hugs me back and starts rubbing my back that I almost break down right in front of him. Suddenly, I'm holding him super tight, and I bury my head in his chest, biting back the tears. And suddenly, it's as if all the pain, the anger, and the hate go away. I have a genuine smile for the first time in what seems like months. I feel happy; I feel like I can conquer what's going on. I start to think to myself that maybe everything  _can_ be fixed after all.

That's when Viktor lets me go, and immediately the rush of happiness disappears. I feel like my old self again: empty, and bitter. That's when I realize, there is no fixing this. Being back here in Punta Cana won't fix me and Louis' relationship. I laugh inside my head at the word 'relationship'. Truth is, we're not even together anymore. We broke up. This 'trip' is a pathetic attempt to try and get us back together, but I know it won't work for one very simple reason. Louis and I fell out of love with one another. This dumb vacation is just a stupid reminder of what we once had, and how it is long gone now. . .


	2. Chapter One

 

[Honey, you got a BIG storm coming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POy09x79WRk)

 

**~Point of no returning, now it's just too late to turn around~**

"VIKTOR!"

I look at the all-too familiar face on our laptop and smile to myself. Man, have I missed this Spanish fella. All five of us are sprawled on the couch, staring at the tiny computerized version of Viktor.

"Hey boys," Vik grins, waving at us. "How's it going over there?"

I look over at Louis and my whole face lights up. He has an arm hanging around my shoulders and I nuzzle myself into him further. I honestly can't be happier right now. In just a few weeks, Louis and I will have been dating for a year and a half. It's crazy to think how much time has passed. Ever since that trip, I feel like I've been floating on cloud nine. Life can't be more perfect than it is right at this very second.

"Everything's going great," Liam chuckles. "How are things going over there?"

He's sitting at the end of the couch. The laptop is placed on a desk and we're a good meter away from the screen so Viktor can see all of us. Niall and Zayn are sitting beside each other, their legs intertwined with one another and Liam is just sitting at the end, like a loner. Well, I mean he kind of  _is_ a loner right now.

It's sad to say things didn't work out with Danielle. He's had a few girls here and there, I won't mention any names, because that would simply be  _col(e)d_ of me. Anyways yeah, Liam's as single as a pringle right now, and to be honest? I think he's pretty happy about it. I think he likes the alone time right now, but who knows what will happen in the future.

"Things are beautiful over here boys," Viktor chuckles. "Say, when will you boys be back up to visit? It's been over a year since you've been back to the beautiful Punta Cana. We need to change that."

"We'd love to," Niall sighs, looking far off in dreamland.

"Management's been on our ass like crazy," Zayn sighs. "I wish we could come down, it would take a miracle for us to manage something like that."

"It was worth a shot," Viktor smiles sadly. "One day you boys will be back, I can feel it."

I'm not sure if it's the bad pixelated video quality, but I could have sworn that I saw a sparkle in Vik's eyes when he said that sentence just now. I'm probably just imagining things.

We continue to talk to Viktor for a good hour. After that, he says he has to go because he's about to go out to dinner with his husband who's up visiting him at the moment. We haven't been able to meet his husband, Mike Todd, in person yet but we're hoping that we'll be able to someday. We've heard so many good things about Mike, he feels like he's already part of our family!

Once Viktor has left the screen, Liam closes the laptop and turns to us.

"What should we do now?" he asks.

"Maybe we should start working on some new songs for our album?" Niall suggests. "It feels like we haven't put out a new album in over two years."

\- - -

Things have been kind of slow since we got back from Punta Cana. We've had a few tours here and there, and we're trying to work on another album release for the fans. I'm not sure why, but writing music these days has been getting kind of hard.

The five of us are getting along swell, but I can tell that we're all slowly drifting apart. To be honest, it's scaring the shit out of me. I don't notice much from Louis and Niall at all. I notice a few tell-tale signs from Liam and quite a bit from Zayn. I'm worried Zayn might be the first to go.

I mentioned this once to Niall but he dismissed it right away and was actually mad at me for even bringing up such a ridiculous idea. He was mad at me for a good few hours that day. Even though I've noticed that the signs have gotten bigger and scarier, I keep it to myself and don't tell Niall, because I don't need him to be mad at me again.

I tell all this to Louis of course. He's my angel. Things have been so perfect with him, almost too perfect even. We never fight. Okay, well that's not true. We play fight about who loves each other more, but that's all we ever "fight" about. Oh, and sometimes we pretend we're in a heated argument right before we're about to have sex so it makes the butt-fucking that much better.

"Lou," I mumble into his neck.

We're both in our king size bed, completely exhausted after a long day. Liam tried to get as much creative juices out of us that he could. I think we managed to come up with one possibly good song. After quite a bit of time – over five years to be exact – it gets harder and harder to write new songs. You start to feel like you've already written about everything.

"Yes sweetheart?" Louis mumbles back.

His arms are wrapped around me and I'm nuzzled into his side. I use my left hand to draw little circles on his tan stomach.

"Do you think one day we'll fall apart?" I ask softly, hoping he'll give me the answer I desire.

I feel him stiffen and I look up at him, wondering what just happened. He shuts his eyes for a brief moment and takes in a  _big_ sigh.

"You mean . . . between us?"

"NO!"

I sit up immediately, extremely disturbed by his answer. He sits up as well, only to pull me back down on the bed with him. He holds me close and doesn't let go of the death grip around my now shaking body.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry," he coos gently, kissing my cheek. "I misunderstood the question, I'm sorry Hazza. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I almost shit my pants and popped a vein," I mumble, now emotionally exhausted from that little rollercoaster.

He chuckles and I give him the evil eye. He realizes he shouldn't be laughing and starts playing with my hair. My heart melts little by little and I find myself slowly closing my eyes, almost about to fall asleep. Just as I'm about to head off into dreamland, Louis brings me back to reality.

"Who did you mean then?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I half-mumble, half-moan.

"You asked if one day we'll fart apart. Who will fall apart?"

"Oh," I respond and yawn, slowly opening my eyes. "Us, the band."

Louis remains quiet for what seems like an eternity. His silence is beginning to worry me; it makes me wonder if he'll give me the answer that I don't want to hear. I don't think my heart can even  _take_ that answer. We've been a band since 2010, I can't imagine that all disappearing and ending. How will our fans handle it? Better yet, I don't even know how  _we_ would handle it. Thinking about all of this is making my brain hurt. I try to shut off the thoughts, but they keep pouring in.

"I'm not sure."

Well, that's not what I wanted to hear. Then again, he could have said something  _much_ worse, so I guess I'll take his answer as a good thing.

"That's a huge question, so it's honestly hard to say Haz."

"I know," I sigh, resting my head on his chest. "I just worry sometimes."

I try and listen for Louis' heartbeat. I'm not sure why, but whenever I listen to his beating heart, mine immediately calms down and all my anxiety goes away. Louis has this amazing ability to make me feel like everything is fine, when in reality it's not.

"Worrying only makes things worse, you know that handsome," he chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"I can't help but," I shrug.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion–"

_Oh no._

"Then I think that  _if_ we do–"

_This can't be good._

I don't want to hear this. He's going to push my anxiety through the roof. Why does he do this to me? Can't people just lie and tell them what they want to hear, even if it's not the truth? Louis should know this. Whenever he starts a sentence with, "if you want my honest opinion", it never goes well. I end up getting freaked out and then Louis has to calm me down, usually by kissing me.

"End up going our separate ways, then we've had a nice long run. It's been a good five years, I'm nowhere near being finished with this band, but I'm happy with how everything's turned out so far. Aren't you?"

He looks down at me with a bright smile on his face. When he sees my reaction, he immediately frowns and sighs, rubbing his temples.

"I should have lied to you, shouldn't I?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, and I hope this makes up for it."

Before I can ask what 'that' is, he presses his lips against mine and immediately, all my worries fade away. I find myself pulling him closer to me and kissing him with this raw passion. I roll on top of him and press myself against him as hard as I can. He moans into my mouth and starts bucking his hips. I feel Mr. Styles getting hard and that's when something takes over me.

I hold down his wrists with a firm grip and start kissing up and down his neck, probably leaving him a shit ton of hickeys. I grind myself against his now hard cock and moan against his hot neck.

"I want you so bad Haz," Louis moans, biting down on his bottom lip.

"How bad does my Boo Bear want it?" I whisper seductively into his ear, gently nibbling on his bottom lobe.

I hit his sweet spot and he groans, bucking himself hard against me. The friction between our clothes is too much to handle and I yank off his shorts. I take mine off as well and I can see a stain of pre-cum on his boxers. I smirk, look at him and say, "Naughty naughty boy. Someone's a bit too excited."

"Just fuck me already," he moans.

And I begin to do just that.

\- - -

"Do you guys miss Punta Cana as much as I do?" Niall asks the next morning, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know I do," Zayn smiles and kisses Niall's cheek.

Louis and I nod as well. We're all sitting on the couch, drinking a bit of coffee before the afternoon hits. I turn to look at Liam and he doesn't comment on the trip.

"Li?" Louis asks. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" he responds, not really listening or paying attention. "Oh, yeah. It was . . . fun."

Something seems a bit off with him but I can't be bothered by it. Instead, I find myself thinking back on all the memories we had on that trip. That's where Louis and I first kissed. Actually, there were many firsts that happened on that vacation. It was a bit rough at times but I loved every moment of it and find myself thinking about if often.

If it weren't for that trip, who knows if Louis and I would have gotten together?

"Remember when Harry and Zayn had to go to the front desk and ask for their drugs?" Niall asks and laughs.

"Oh yeah," Zayn chuckles, wrapping an arm around Niall and pulling him close. "I forgot about that! I'm pretty sure we played  _Truth or Dare_ almost every single night."

"Those were some good times," I smile.

"They weren't  _all_ good times," Liam mumbles, just barely loud enough so I can hear him.

Nobody else reacts to his comment so I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard what he just said.  _Liam's being so strange today. I wonder what's up his trousers. Or what isn't. He hasn't had sex in a while; maybe he's just cranky about that._

"Remember when Zayn hit Viktor with a shoe?" Louis adds.

We all begin to burst out laughing while Zayn huffs and crosses his arms.

"It was an accident," he groans.

"Still funny," I respond, smiling and thinking back on the memories.

"Remember how much of a cock block Liam was?" Niall asks, laughing to himself.

"Hey that's not fair," Liam argues, getting irritated. "I was asked to do that because Louis wasn't ready to– oh. . ."

Everything in the room suddenly intensifies. I look at Liam and raise my eyebrows. "Sorry, what were you saying just now?"

"N-Nothing, I said nothing," he squeaks, fiddling with his hands.

I look over at Louis and he's glaring hard at Liam. Wait; is there something I don't know about here?

"Louis, what is he talking about?"

"Um, uh. . ."

He continues to stutter. I stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to say  _something_. Niall and Zayn start to get up as Zayn says, "Well, I guess we'll leave you to it so–"

"No! Sit down," I order them.

They do it and look down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. I focus my attention back on Louis.

"TELL. ME."

"I might have asked Liam to stop us from kissing during the trip because I didn't know if I was ready to handle something like that..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see two people trying to get up again.

"SIT DOWN!"

They sit back down.

"How could you do this to me?!" I cry out.

"I didn't know if I was ready," Louis replies barely over a whisper, his face white as a ghost.

"So why couldn't you fucking tell me that?! Why did you have to get Liam to stop us from kissing? Do you know how embarrassing and humiliating that is?"

"I'm sorry Haz," he whimpers, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Harry, you shouldn't be so hard on him," Liam says gently.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

I'm not myself; I don't know what to do. Everything around me is covered in the colour red. All I can see is red, rage. . . My heart is pounding; my fists keep clenching and unclenching. I don't know what to do with my hands, is this why people use stress balls? Actually no, screw stress balls, hand me a fucking punching bag and make it fast. Everything is spinning, I feel like my head is going to fall off. All I want to do is scream as loud as I can until I run out of breath and then pass out.

"What and you're innocent in this?" Liam shoots back. "What about that time I caught you dry humping him while Louis was asleep hmm?"

_Oh shit._


	3. Chapter Two

 

[Larry Stylinson Fighting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7HgKvUgKEI)

 

**~Can't believe the words came out of your mouth~**

"LIAM!"

That comes from Niall this time. He's giving Liam a dirty look and shaking his head no. They start bickering but I can't pay attention to them. I can't concentrate on anything. I turn towards Louis, not ready to deal with what's going to happen.

"What the hell is he talking about Harold."

"Um. . ."

Now it's my turn not to know what to say. God, how did we get here? I want to blame Liam but I know it's not his fault. I should have told Louis about this a long time ago. I knew this would come out eventually; I should have been more prepared. I should have told him from the beginning. Now I don't know what's going to happen between us. We never fought before; I'm not sure how we're even supposed to fight. Do we yell? Do we go on a silent strike? Do we start undressing each other and have sex right now? What do we do?!

"Wait," Louis says slowly. "Is it that time I told you about a dirty dream I had and you handled it extremely well and told me to never bring it up again?"

I don't even have to look at him. I know he already knows the answer.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. HARRY."

"I. . ."

I try to say something, anything, but nothing will come out. There is no excuse for what I did. What I did to him is so much worse than what he did to me. I believe it might actually be borderline rape. . . Just the thought of that gives me shivers all over my body and I feel disgusting.

_I'm a disgusting, disgusting human being._

I force myself to look up and notice that Louis' not even looking at me right now. I don't even think I can look at myself right now either. My legs are shaky and I'm so happy that I'm not standing right now, because I think I would fall right on my face.

I look at him again, trying to see what's going on with him. He's looking at the ground and his facial expressions do not look good. His entire face is filled with rage, and I think I notice a bit of hurt as well, but it doesn't stay long. Instead, he just looks completely angry and he's breathing heavily.

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?!" he yells, his head now looking up in my direction but his eyes are shut.

I honestly have no idea what to say to him. What even  _is_ there to say in this situation? There's  _nothing_ I can say to make any of this better. How does one recover from this situation? I feel so awkward and useless.

I remain silent and I swear I can feel Louis' wrath surrounding the room. I look over to see how the other guys are handling all this and – they're gone! Wait, when did they escape– I mean, leave? I suddenly feel so much worse and definitely a lot more scared.

"Yeah," he responds, his voice  _dripping_ with venom. His eyes are turned into slits. "That's what I thought. I can't believe I ever thought we could make this work. Who was I kidding? You're pathetic, I'm pathetic . . . we," he points between the two of us back and forth, "as a couple are pathetic."

Suddenly, rage fills inside me.

 _What, like it's all_ MY  _fault?! He did something too! This fight only started_ because  _Liam admitted that Louis prevented us from kissing for almost the whole duration of the trip. That's what first got us into this mess. That also happened way before Louis had that stupid dream and I was there. So who's_ really  _at fault here? Not me. He started all of this. Had we kissed before, we might not have had to deal with this issue at all!_

"I may have fucked up," I start. "But you're also at fault here. We  _both_ did something we shouldn't have, so why am I the only one getting hell for this?"

"Oh sorry," he snorts and rolls his eyes. "My bad. Harry, I'm sorry I didn't want to fucking kiss you because I wasn't fucking ready. Now, tell me how  _that_ compares to you dry humping me in my fucking sleep? Go on."

"I–"

"TELL ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME," I scream at the top of my lungs.

"This happened over a year ago, why did you never think of telling me?" he seethes.

"Because I knew you'd be upset at me," I mumble, sounding like an idiot.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK."

I can't stand the yelling. I just want it to stop, but I know it won't. We're both too angry at each other to stop yelling, even though we probably should. If we want to save our relationship and stay together, it would be best if we stop fighting. Even though we both  _know_ it's the smart idea, I don't think either one of us is going to stop it, and that scares me.

"Do you have nothing else to say to me?!"

I can see the rage in his face. I honestly don't know what to say to him right now. I think all the yelling has me tired out. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I sigh and shake my head slowly, hoping he won't ask for any further explanations.

"Wow, well isn't that just great," he says sarcastically.

Louis storms off and goes into our room, slamming the door shut behind him. I wince at the sound and sigh softly to myself. It might have just been me imagining things, but I could have sworn I saw a few tears gather up in his eyes before he just left, although I can't be sure.

I guess in the end I did have the right to worry. There is one falling out in the band after all, but it has nothing to do with the band whatsoever. . .

***

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BETRAYED ME LIKE THIS HAROLD!"

"OH YEAH, WELL WHAT ABOUT THE BLANKET YOU RIPPED ON THE TRIP HUH LOUIS?!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"DON'T FUCKING DENY IT. I SAW IT ON THE FLOOR RIPPED UP IN A BUNCH OF PIECES."

"Oh, I'm sorry, once again, explain to me how ripping a measly blanket is as bad AS DRY HUMPING YOUR SLEEPING FRIEND!"

"OH SO IT WAS JUST A MEASLY BLANKET TO YOU? I GUESS THAT MEANS I CAN JUST THROW MINE OUT THEN."

"BE MY GUEST!"

"Liam, what have you started?" Zayn sighs, shaking his head.

Zayn, Niall and Liam are all sitting in the living room while the other two boys are having it out in the bedroom. Things have been unbearable ever since Liam mentioned the whole situation. All Louis and Harry have been doing since is fighting and yelling at each other. They don't even share a bed anymore, or else they'd never get to sleep because they'd simply be yelling each other's heads off all night long.

Nobody has been able to get much sleep since. Poor Niall, Liam and Zayn have been worried sick about Louis and Harry's relationship to get a good night sleep. Although Harry and Louis are the only ones fighting, it's surprisingly affecting the entire band.

"I didn't know that I would have caused this," Liam replies miserably. "Had I known, I would have kept my mouth shut."

"You know," Niall pipes in. "I always thought it was weird that the two of them never thought. Even Zayn and I have the occasional fights every once in a while, but now that I see that  _this_ is how they are when they're fighting, I'm glad they don't fight often."

"Well, they can't fight forever Ni," Zayn responds softly, gently rubbing his back to try and calm him.

"You think things will get better?" Niall smiles and looks up at his boyfriend hopefully.

"No," Zayn hesitates. "That's not what I meant. . . I think they might end up breaking it off."

"How could you say something like that," Niall gasps, looking deeply hurt.

"Zayn has a point," Liam nods. "They're not going to last much longer if they keep fighting like this. It's not healthy."

Niall seems really discouraged and keeps his mouth shut. He feels really bad for Louis and Harry and will do anything to fix this. Ever since the first night they started fighting, Niall's been racking his brain, trying to figure out how he can help them. He's pretty sure he has an idea in mind but it's slightly drastic, so he's unsure if he actually wants to go through with it.

"FUCK YOU HARRY. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I'M OUT OF HERE."

 _Yep_ , Niall thinks to himself,  _tomorrow, I start planning their grand love reunion._

***

"OH SO IT WAS JUST A MEASLY BLANKET TO YOU? I GUESS I CAN JUST THROW MINE OUT THEN."

"BE MY GUEST!"

 _Wow, he did not just fucking say that to my face. Fine, you want me to destroy it and feel the pain that I felt when I saw yours? I'll do it right back to you buddy, but instead of throwing it out, I'm going to rip it right in front of your fucking face. Let's see how_ you  _like it._

I grab the blanket hidden underneath my bed and try to pull it apart. Half of me is hoping that it won't break because it's memorabilia, and the other half of me is hoping that sucker rips right up so I can see Louis' reaction right in front of my smug face.

Since the blanket is a good five years old, it breaks right away. My eyes widen but I quickly cover it up and look as if I  _wanted_ it to happen. I look at Louis' face and my heart breaks immediately. He looks so sad and unhappy.

_Okay, that's enough Harry. You don't need to keep ripping it, you've obviously hurt him. You got what you wanted; now stop hurting your Boo Bear._

Although my heart is telling me to stop, my brain doesn't seem to be listening. I continue to rip it right in front of his broken-hearted face. By now it's ripped into five pieces. With every new rip, I feel like I'm losing Louis more and more. I don't know why I can't seem to stop doing this. It feels like a horror movie gone wrong.

"You're. Such. An. Asshole," Louis says in between tears.

_And the biggest jerk award goes to . . . you! Harry Styles; you're the disgusting winner!_

_Finally_ , I drop the blanket to the floor. By the time it reaches the floor, there are a good dozen pieces of fabric spread around. It's only then that I realize what I've done. Oh my god,  _why_ did I rip my blanket?! That thing has been with me through so much and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without it now. How will I be able to sleep tonight knowing that I did that monstrous act? Right in front of his  _face_ too. . .

"I–"

I try to say sorry, but nothing comes out. Wow, today is  _not_ my day. Why can't I just tell the man I'm sorry? I obviously mean it; I just broke the man's heart for goodness sake! Is my pride  _that_ high that I don't want to say sorry because then he'll win? Maybe that's what my issue is, thinking about fighting as who wins and who loses.

Before I can think of anything else, Louis yells out, "FUCK YOU HARRY. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I'M OUT OF HERE!"

He begins to storm off and I react on impulse. I run right after him and grab his wrist, pulling him towards me.

"Where the  _fuck_ do you think you're going?" I growl, getting oddly possessive over him.

"I'm leaving."

He  _yanks_ his wrist out of my grasp and I sigh, defeated. I watch him leave the room and slam the door behind him. That's become his thing nowadays; slamming doors after he leaves. I can't say that I like it very much, or at all even.

I throw myself on my bed, my back hitting the covers. I shut my eyes and rub my temples, kind of enjoying the now quiet room. We've been fighting and yelling so much this past week that I was kind of starting to forget what silence sounds like.

_Will things ever go back to the way they were?_

\- - -

_Thud._

Immediately, I sit up and pant. I look at the time.

_2:45 AM_

What the hell woke me up? Not that I'm complaining, I was having a nasty nightmare about Louis and I fighting. That's all my dreams are ever about these days; nightmares about me and Louis fighting, and they  _never_ end well. Some have been worse than others, some result in break up, cheating, and sometimes even death.

_Thud thud._

Okay, what  _is_ that?

I get out of bed and walk out of my room, into the hallway. The lights are all off and all I can see is a shadow moving in the distance. I walk over to the light switch and turn it on, only to reveal Louis. But this isn't normal Louis, no; this is a  _very_ drunk Louis.

He's practically bumping into every wall and then giggling right after. I slowly approach him, hoping not to scare him. I also don't know how he's going to react to me, so this moment is very terrifying. I can feel my heart practically beating out of my chest.

"Louis?" I say gently, slowly taking a few steps closer to him.

"HAZZA!"

He looks surprisingly excited to see me. I take a step back,  _who is this man?_ Hours ago, he was almost ready to kill me. Now he looks like he wants to hug and kiss and make everything better. God, I crave for that. But I know he's only happy to see me because he's drunk, so he's not thinking straight.

Truth be told, he probably won't remember this in the morning. When Louis gets  _this_ drunk, he never remembers anything the next morning.

"Come play with meee," Louis pouts, crossing his arms like a little boy.

"Not tonight Boo," I shake my head. "We need to get you to bed."

"But I don't wanna," he says in a sing-song voice, giggling to himself.

"But you've got to," I respond and chase after him.

He starts screaming and runs away from me, laughing even harder. I pick up my pace and manage to catch him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into me. I freeze for a second, realizing this is the first time we've made contact with one another since we first started fighting. It feels nice, warm, comforting. A smile immediately appears on my face and I just want to nuzzle myself into his chest and fall asleep with him by my side.

_If only things were that simple._

"Harry," he whispers gently.

"Yes Lou?"

"I feel something . . . different."

_Does he feel the warmth too? Does he feel the happiness? Can we actually make this work? Will things be okay after all? I'm probably reading way too much into this._

I look at his face and find myself slowly leaning in to kiss him. His eyes are closed and it feels like he's leaning towards me as well. Just as I'm a few inches away from his lips, Louis moves quickly and ends up puking on my feet.  _Nice._

So he wasn't feeling anything between us, he was feeling sick. I sigh and look at my now-covered in puke feet. Right now I really wish I was one of those people who wore socks to bed.

"Let's get you into your bed Lou," I sigh gently.

I wrap my arm around his waist and slowly direct him to his room. I lay him down on the bed and am about to turn away when he says something.

"Undress me Hazza."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I respond softly.

"Please," he pouts, "I smell like alcohol. Help me not smell like alcohol."

I nod to myself and lean down to help him. I slowly take off his shirt and avert my eyes from his body. Even though he's drunk and he won't remember this, it just doesn't feel right looking at him like that right now.

I then help him take off his pants, so he's only in his boxers now. I scoop him up like a parent cradles their child and open the blankets. Once they're open, I slowly lean down and release him into the bed, putting the covers back over him.

He immediately sighs of happiness and passes out. I stare at him for a few moments, taking in his gentle face. It's nice to finally see his face without any angry expressions on it. I take one final good look at him and lean down, gently pressing my lips against his forehead.

"I love you Hazza," he mumbles in his sleep.

"I love you too Boo Bear, always will."

I leave and shut the door carefully behind me. I then look down at my gross feet and sigh.

_Karma's finally coming back for me._

By now the puke has somewhat dried on my feet. Yes, it feels gross, but it was worth it to help Louis out first and then take care of my problem. He's definitely more important than cleaning puke off my feet; he takes priority over anything else.

I go to the bathroom and turn the tub faucet on. I rinse my feet off and clean them with soap. Once I'm finished, I dry them off and head out of the bathroom. Just as I'm about to turn a corner, I swear I see a mop of brown hair disappearing into the shadows. Was someone watching me?

I shrug it off; to be honest it's not that important to me right now. The only thing that's important to me is sleeping away, about to have a huge hangover tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow morning. . . I wonder how that will be like._

I question how the day will go, however I already know the answer to that deep down, and it's not a happy one.


	4. Chapter Three

 

[Captain Niall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIYsWpVmevA)

 

**~Just touched down you could never tell~**

"LOUIS. WILLIAM. TOMLINSON. GET DOWN HERE  _NOW_!"

You'd think that was from me, but to my surprise, it's  _Niall_. I hear someone rushing down the stairs and I decide to get up as well. I quickly throw on some clothes and slowly go downstairs; hoping to spy and find out why Niall is mad.

I don't think I've  _ever_ seen Niall mad. . . this must be super serious. What could he even be mad about?  _Nando's_ closing for good? That's honestly the only thing I can even think of. Or if Louis maybe ate his leftovers or some crap like that. I slowly poke my head out past the wall and see Niall standing in the living room with his arms crossed and a  _stern_ look on his face. Liam is sitting down on the couch and Zayn is behind Niall; looking frightened.

Wait,  _Zayn_ is scared? Shit, this can't be good.

Louis stands in front of Niall; causing me to not be able to see his face. I let out a small sigh and wait to see what happens next.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Niall's face turns redder and his fists are clenched. Louis takes a few steps back and I can only assume he is surprised by Niall's reaction.

"How could I what?" he asks slowly.

"Don't play dumb with me Tomlinson," Niall scoffs. "I'm not buying your bullshit. Let me ask again: how. could. you."

"Niall, I have  _no_ clue what you're talking about," he says and shakes his head.

"Oh really?" Niall seethes. He glares at Louis and shakes his head in disappointment. "Then why did Sugarscape post an article about you and Harry early this morning?"

My mouth drops open and I can't even believe this. I grab my phone from my jean pocket and quickly look up Sugarscape's new articles. . . and there it is. . . in big, bold, heartbreaking letters.

**LARRY STYLINSON IS OVER; Louis explains it all**

I skim through the article, but I find it hard to concentrate. My head is pounding, and my ears hear this weird ringing noise. My shaky hands can barely hold onto my phone.

_Are we over? I know we've been fighting. . . but I thought somehow the fighting would just stop and resolve itself. Is this the end of Larry? We had a couple years together and that's it? This is where it ends?_

"Yeah,  _that_ article," I hear Niall say. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Louis doesn't respond and I sit down on the steps, no longer able to stand on my shaky legs. I put my head in my hands and shake my head as Niall goes off on a tangent.

"Fine," he mutters. " _I'll_ talk then, since no one else is speaking up. What the hell is the matter with you Louis? Why didn't you talk to anyone of us first? Why didn't you come see us? Instead, you decided to get the  _media_  involved, not just that, but the  _fans_ , think about the fans Louis! Zayn and I are fine being the second favourite ship, we don't care. Millions and millions of fans  _idolize_ the two of you. Do you not realize how crushed they'll be hearing it from a dumb article rather than hearing it from you and Harry? How  _selfish_ are you?! And what about Harry, huh? What happens when he finds out about this and–"

"What  _about_ him?" Louis laughs dryly. "It was  _my_ decision to do this; there's nothing I can do to take it back. Chances are, we'll just fight about this too. What's done is done, Niall. I can't do anything to change this. It's already all-over social media by now."

I feel the tears rolling down my face. I want to scream, but I have no voice. I want to get up and walk over to Louis and hit him and kiss him at the same time. Kissing him. . . fuck, I miss the feeling of his lips against mine.

_Apparently, that's all over now since you two broke up._

I start to silently cry to myself; my shoulders shaking.

"You can call them back and say you were joking," Niall suggested. "There's  _got_ to be a way to fix this. This isn't how you and Harry are supposed to end up. You're supposed to–"

"We're supposed to  _what_?" Louis barks back. "Stay together forever and someday get married and adopt a bunch of little babies and live happily ever after? That's not how life works, Niall. Maybe you and Zayn have it all figured out but Harry and I sure as hell don't. We  _both_ broke each other's trust and didn't even bother telling the other person about it. We kept those secrets for  _years_ , and just thought somehow everything would magically work out. Well guess what? That's  _not_ how life works Niall. I know you're supposed to be our 'captain' or whatever the hell fans call it, but it's time to abandon ship."

Louis storms off, stomping his feet with every new step he takes. I hear the front door open and then slam shut. I can't keep it quiet anymore, I let out one sob, and then I find myself not being able to stop. I start dry heaving and it feels like everything around me is crashing down.

"I'll run after him," I hear someone say, but my sobbing is so loud that I can't really tell who it is. "You take care of Harry."

I hear the door open and shut again and I shake my head to myself. How the hell did we get here?

Before I can continue my thoughts, I feel someone sit down beside me. They open their arms and I fall apart in them, sobbing against their shirt. I realize it's Niall and I keep on sobbing. He rubs my back up and down and holds me tight, whispering "it's okay" over and over again. I use my hands to cling onto his shirt as I keep on crying. It gets so bad that I start to hiccup, but I don't care; I'm in too much pain to care about anything.

"I'm gonna fix this," Niall mumbles. "I don't know how yet, but I'm going to."

_As sad as it is, I don't think there's anything to fix. Louis was right. . . what's done is done._

***

After helping Harry move all of his stuff out of now-Louis' room, Niall is exhausted. Zayn only came back two hours later, and Louis has yet to come back. Niall plops down on his shared bed with Zayn and takes a deep breath. He hears a knock at the door and Zayn peeps in.

"How did it go?" Niall asks, slowly sitting up.

Zayn shakes his head and Niall sighs. He should have expected that answer, but somehow, he's still hopeful. Zayn sits down beside Niall and puts a hand on his knee.

"Louis is so angry," he sighs. "Not just at Harry, but at himself. He told me he doesn't even remember calling Sugarscape. All he remembers is going to a bar and he lost count after his eight-tequila shot. I know you mentioned you were working on a plan to get them back together. . . are you still doing that? Things seem pretty bad right now Ni."

"We can't just let them stay apart," Niall argues. "They're  _destined_ to be together; they just can't see it right now. Just, let me sleep on it so I can collect my thoughts and figure out where to go from here."

"If only Viktor were here," Zayn frowns. "He'd know what to do, he's like a wise grandfather."

"You are exactly right," Niall responds, distracted.

He suddenly gets out of his trance and pushes Zayn down on the bed. He puts his hands on either side of him and hovers over his boyfriend before pressing his lips down against Zayn's. Zayn smiles and kisses back softly, cupping his jaw with his hands. Niall slowly pulls away and smiles at Zayn.

"What was that for?" Zayn asks breathlessly.

"For giving me an amazing idea," Niall grins.

If Viktor can't come to them. . . Niall's just going to have to bring them to Viktor.

***

This past week has been  _awful_. I moved back into my old room and Louis just stays in the basement. I sometimes see him when he comes up to get food, but other than that, I never see him. He has a full bathroom down there so he's pretty much set. I have no idea how we're going to make our tour work in a week. The fans will be able to sense how awkward things are between me and Louis and to be honest, I don't even know if I'll feel like singing.

Ever since that day of the article, I haven't been my happy self. I mope around a lot; dragging my feet behind me, I have trouble sleeping at night, and I have a lot of anxiety these days. Nothing seems to make me happy anymore. It's like once I knew Louis and I were over; a little part of me died. . . and I don't know if I'll ever manage to get that back.

Liam pops his head into my room and says, "Hey, come down whenever you have a minute. Apparently, Niall has an announcement for all of us."

I sigh and head downstairs. I notice everyone else is already down there and sitting on the couch. The only available seat is next to Louis, so I decide to stand like a weird idiot instead. Niall is standing; facing all of us. He gives me an annoyed look, but I don't budge. He waits a few more seconds before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I have an announcement."

"So you've mentioned," Liam laughs. "What is it?"

"Well boys. . . we're cancelling our tour."

"WHAT?!" the four of us exclaim in unison.

My knees go weak and I quickly sit on the edge of the couch. Everyone looks just as shocked and miserable as I do. . . except Niall; he's smiling. Why the hell is he smiling at a time like this?!

"Why?" Zayn frowns.

"Don't worry Z," Niall smiles. "It will be rescheduled, but it conflicts with our trip, so naturally, I had to tell management we have to reschedule. It took some convincing, but they finally agreed."

"Our trip?" Louis asks, confused.

"Yeah," Niall nods. "Oh, sorry, did I not tell you? We're going back to Punta Cana."

"What?! Why?" I ask.

Louis seems to be surprised that I spoke right beside him. I look at his face and he scowls, quickly looking away. I take a deep breath and decide to remain quiet for the rest of this announcement.

Niall just shrugs and doesn't answer the question. Liam raises his hand and Zayn snickers. "We're not in a classroom, nerd."

Liam puts his hands down and blushes. "How long are we staying there?"

"Not sure yet," he shrugs again. "I guess we'll figure it out when we're there. Anyways, our flight leaves in a few hours so we better get packing!"

\- - -

"Here we are," Niall grins.

We're standing in front of a different part of the resort and I thank the lord that it's not the same one as last time. The memories would simply be too painful to stay there again. The plane ride went by so fast because I took a big sleeping pill. The minute I found out that my seat was next to Louis's, I quickly ran to the duty-free section and bought some. I had to throw the rest of them out because they're not allowed on the plane, but I didn't care. Luckily for me, I slept through the  _entire_ flight. I only woke up when Niall shook me awake because it was time to get off the plane.

The limo ride there was fairly silent. The driver sensed this and turned on the radio. A Spanish song ended and suddenly a familiar beat started up. I looked over at the guys and they all seemed confused too.

 _You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind_  
Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind  
Thought we were going strong  
I thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?

Louis rummaged through his bag and quickly put on headphones and plugged it into his phone. He blasts his music and shuts his eyes. I looked down at the ground and sighed to myself. This trip is going to be  _awful_.

"Harry? Are you coming in or not mate?" Liam asks me, bringing me back to the present.

I nod and slowly walk in, Liam following behind me. The minute I'm in. . . something feels off. I look around and notice this is a  _much_ smaller place than the last one. We still have a living room, but it's about maybe half the size of our last one – same thing for the kitchen. I notice there are only three doors and I quickly run over to look around.

Yup, just as I suspected. . . there are only three bedrooms. I look up and see Niall right in front of me, smirking. "Is something wrong Harry?" he asks, playing dumb.

"There are only three bedrooms," I mumble softly.

"What? No. . ."

Louis quickly looks all over the house we're in and turns to Niall. He clenches his jaw and says, "You did this on purpose."

"You can't prove that," Niall shrugs.

"Fine," Louis huffs. "I'll just sleep on the couch then."

Now it's my turn to clench my jaw. I look right at him and he stares right back. I can see in his eyes that he's not messing around and that sets me off. I grab my luggage; go to the first room I see and throw it on the bed. I turn back to look at Louis and say, "Fine by me. I'll enjoy my luxurious, comfy bed. Enjoy your  _couch_."

Louis glares at me and I can sense how awkward the rest of the boys feel. I can't stop though. . . instead, I cross my arms and wait for his response. He opens his mouth to say something, but Liam interjects.

"I can just sleep in Niall and Zayn's room on the ground, I don't mind," he pipes in.

Niall and Zayn give him a weird look and Zayn slowly shakes his head. "No offense Li, but we kind of want our own space. Plus, we might be doing stuff so it's best if we have our own room."

Liam shows no emotion on his face but nods, nonetheless. He turns to Louis and says, "Louis, you take the other room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, in fact, I'd prefer it. Please?"

Louis frowns and walks over to Liam. He leans close into his face and they start discussing things in a hushed tone. I roll my eyes and walk into my room, opening my luggage and start to organize my things. I'm almost halfway done when Louis says, "Okay, if you insist. I'll take the room, thanks Li."

Louis grabs his luggage and walks by my room. I look up at him and he sticks his tongue out at me mockingly as he walks past. My anger takes over and I end up giving him the finger. I see a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but it's quickly replaced with hatred. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Niall notices this and rolls his eyes. He walks up to me and says in a hushed tone, "What the hell Harry? Are you really that immature?"

"He started it!"

\- - -

"You know what we should do now that we're all unpacked?" Niall asks us and grins.

_Go home?_

We're all sitting on the couches in the living room. It took us a good hour to get everything unpacked and to settle in. Since we don't know how long we're staying, according to Niall, we all packed a  _lot_ of clothing just in case.

Nobody answers, so Niall answers his own question. "We should play Truth or Dare, like we did when we were here last time. Come on! I'll start, Liam, truth or dare?"

"When's the last time you had sex?" he grins.

Liam turns as white as a ghost and shakes his head. "I get one chicken, right?"

"It's the first truth of the game," Niall chuckles. "Spill the beans Payne."

"Eight months ago. . ."

"Someone's in a rut," Zayn teases in a sing-song voice.

Liam glares at Zayn and says, "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he smiles.

"I dare Niall to hit you in the balls."

Zayn's face drops immediately, and Louis and I burst out laughing. Liam smirks and feels confident about his dare and Niall just looks at the ground awkwardly. He glances between Zayn and then Liam, unsure of what to do.

"What are you waiting for Niall?" Liam taunts.

Niall bites down on his bottom lip nervously and looks into Zayn's eyes. Zayn shrugs and nods, giving him the go ahead. Niall hits him in the balls and grins. Zayn lets out a grunt and immediately covers his area, looking like he was in pain.

"That was kind of fun!"

"Maybe for you," Zayn gasps, sounding out of breath.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Niall asks, turning towards me.

"Dare," I smile.

"I dare you to tickle the person on your left for thirty seconds."

I look over to see who's on my left and silently groan to myself.  _There's no way I'm doing this._ Louis crosses his arms and doesn't say a single word. I sigh and look at Niall, pleading him with my eyes to not let me do this. Niall seems to give no fucks and just waits for me to do it.

"Niall, I–"

"Go ahead," Louis hisses. "Say it. Say your dumb fucking chicken like you did last time. I dare you."

"But Louis it's not your turn nor your dare," Liam responds, confused.

"As if you'd let me touch you anyways," I roll my eyes. "Remember when I was supposed to kiss your hand and you sat on your hands instead because you were being an immature prick? So why would I bother wasting my time to do a dare when you won't let it happen anyways, huh?"

"Guys," Niall starts. "Come on, let's just focus on–"

"So this is somehow  _my_ fault?!" Louis fumes. "Oh, I'm Harry," he says in a low-pitched voice, speaking much slower than usual. "I pretend to play innocent and blame everything on somebody else because I'm fucking perfect and it's never my fault."

 _Is that how he wants to play it? Fine, I can stoop down to his level. If_ he's  _going to be a jerk, then_ I'm  _going to be a jerk._

"I'm Louis," I imitate him, trying to make my voice sound more high-pitched. "I get drunk and tell the whole world about my breakup instead of talking to the other person involved in the relationship – I'm a selfish prick!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"

We both stomp off to our separate rooms and  _slam_ the doors shut. I plop down on my bed and scream into my pillow. I hate being this angry, I hate it I hate it. I hate Louis. He doesn't have to make this so difficult! I don't want to be here either but at least he could make it more tolerable. I can't believe how inconsiderate he's being. I shut my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I feel the tears come again and somehow, I'm almost positive this will be the first of many more crying sessions to come on this trip.

***

"I'm Harry," Louis says in a deep voice, pretending to imitate Harry. "I pretend to play innocent and blame everything on somebody else because I'm fucking perfect and it's never my fault."

 _Shit_ , Niall thinks to himself,  _this is not good._

"I'm Louis," Harry says in a high-pitched voice. "I get drunk and tell the whole world about my breakup instead of talking to the other person involved in the relationship – I'm a selfish prick!"

 _Shit, shit, shit. My plan backfired_ ; Niall thinks sadly.  _Okay, so note to self: Truth or Dare is_ not  _the right game for these two. I'll figure it out eventually. We're staying in Punta Cana until these two get back together. I have a lot more work to do. . ._


	5. Chapter Four

 

[Larry Stylinson - Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQgV9JSGIVU)

 

**~Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind~**

For the first night, we all just stayed in and did our own things. After that utter fail of a Truth or Dare, we all decided it would just be best to have a night to ourselves. I pretty much stayed in my room and laid in bed; just thinking about everything that's happened in the past few days.

I still can't believe that Louis called up Sugarscape and told them we're over. We didn't even really have a proper discussion about it. . . or even breakup sex. I was jilted out of breakup sex. . . how dare he! In my mind, it just feels like this is all a terrible, terrible nightmare.

But unfortunately, I hear the birds chirping first thing in the morning which reminds me that this is  _not_ a dream, but rather, my sucky-ass reality. Why we're in Punta Cana, I still don't know. Niall probably thinks he can get Louis and I back together or something, but I doubt that's going to work. We're both too hurt and heartbroken to even talk about it.

Niall pops his head in my room and says, "Hey, we're all going to  _Manuel's_ for breakfast. Be ready in ten."

\- - -

"Aren't you going to give your old friend a hug?" Viktor asks me, after having hugged everyone else.

The  _moment_ we walked in, Viktor spotted us and ran over. He was grinning from ear to ear and he looked so excited. It made me happy that I got to see him again, but I didn't like the circumstances as to  _why_ we're able to see him again. This whole trip is just a pathetic reminder that Louis and I used to be in love, and that it's all over now. It's in the past.

"Of course," I force a smile and walk over to him.

I wrap my arms around him loosely, simply giving him a friendly hug. It's only when he hugs me back and starts rubbing my back that I almost break down right in front of him. Suddenly, I'm holding Viktor super tight and I bury my head in his chest; holding back the fountain of tears. And instantaneously, it's as if all the pain, the anger, the bitterness, and the hatred go away. I have a genuine smile on my face for the first time in what feels like months. I feel happy; I feel like I can conquer what's going on and move past it. I start to think to myself that maybe, just  _maybe_ everything can be fixed after all with some hard work and a lot of effort.

Viktor lets go of the hug and immediately, the rush of happiness disappears for good. I feel like my old self again: empty, and bitter. That's when I realize, there is no fixing this. Being back here in Punta Cana won't fix me and Louis's relationship. I can't help but laugh inside my head.

_Who am I kidding? What 'relationship'? He broke up with you through a magazine Harry._

We walk over to our regular table and notice an American family of tourists are sitting there. Viktor notices and rushes over. He looks at them and shakes his head.

"You guys need to move. Sorry, this is reserved."

"We're halfway through our meal," the mom groaned. "This is really unprofessional, I can't believe this. The service here is ridiculous, I'm going to write a nasty Yelp review and then–"

"If you sit anywhere else, your meals are free."

The family quickly shuffles out of the booth and the five of us laugh our asses off. We sit down and Liam is sitting between me and Louis. Now usually, I would hate that and just wine that he's cockblocking us, but I'm actually thankful right now. I don't want to sit next to Louis or be  _near_ him during any of this trip. It's too painful and there's too much anger between us. When I get too close to him, I can practically  _feel_ the hostility between the two of us.

Viktor notices our seating arrangement and looks concerned. He makes eye contact with each of us individually and opens his mouth, but then shuts it again.

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"We broke up."

Louis and I speak at the same time and he glares at me; clearly annoyed that I told Viktor what's happening. I turn back to look at Viktor and he's sporting a frown on his face.

"What happened boys?"

I can't bring myself to say anything and Louis remains silent as well. I look down at the table and there's silence for a few moments. Viktor clears his throat and adds, "Sorry for prying. Just know, if ever you need to talk, I'm always here. Anyways, Niall, you're the man with the appetite. Let's start with you. What would you like this morning?"

I hate this so much. Part of me feels like I've let Viktor down. He was rooting for us practically from the start. I know what I  _should_ do; I  _should_ try to get over my feelings and make this work with Louis. The question is. . . can I manage to do that without getting my emotions involved?

\- - -

Niall managed to convince us all to go to  _Barvaro Beach_ again like we did on the first trip and my heart aches a bit. I decide to wear some blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I pack a few things in my beach bag: some sunscreen, my phone, some earbuds, sunglasses and a book. Once I'm ready, I walk out of my room and wait for the others.

In a few minutes, we're all ready to go. We get inside the vehicle and head over to the beach. Luckily, it's not too far so we're there within a half hour. Niall immediately runs to a particular spot in the sand and plops down, pulling out all his sandcastle-making tools from his bag. Zayn chuckles and shakes before jogging after him. He plops down beside him and Niall starts going into detail about something; probably about the sandcastle he wants to build.

I walk over near one of the chairs and plop my things down. I grab my sunscreen and am immediately brought back to our last time here.

_"Will you apply sunscreen to my back Haz? I'll do yours after?" Louis says and smiles softly, holding out some sunblock._

_I nod my head quickly and hold my hand out for the sunblock. Louis smiles and passes it to me, causing our hands to touch. It feels like an electric shock and I quickly pull my hand away; holding on tightly to the sunblock._

I sigh and look down at the sunscreen. I subtly look over to Louis and he's applying sunscreen on his arms. He squeezes more onto his hands and starts rubbing it on his back awkwardly. He groans in frustration and shuts his eyes.

_Harry, you can do this. Just go up to him and ask if he needs help._

I gulp and start walking over to him; my legs shaking with every step. Once I reach him, he looks up at me with a dead look in his eyes. My heart is practically pounding out of my chest. I haven't been this nervous around Louis for a few years now. . . it's a weird feeling. . . one that I don't like in the slightest.

"Do you want me to help you put sunblock on your back?" I ask softly.

"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself," he snaps.

I hold my hands up and back away slowly. So much for trying to help. . . I turn around and start heading back to my things. I hear a soft 'wait', and quickly turn around. Louis is looking down at the ground and kicks the sand. He crosses his arms and sighs.

"I do need help," he says, sounding defeated.

I walk back over and grab the sunblock. I squeeze some on my hands and start rubbing his back. He flinches the entire time I do it and it doesn't feel the same as it did before. Back then, I was so nervous and touching Louis's back was so electrifying and it made my heart pound. Now, I'm just casually rubbing the sunblock onto his back while Louis fiddles around; seeming uncomfortable. Once I finish up, I clap my hands and say, "Done."

I wait a few seconds and half-expect him to offer to do mine. Instead, there's just silence between us. He clears his throat and I look up; hopeful.

"Thanks," he mutters.

I sigh and head back once again to my things. Liam is applying sunblock as well and smiles at me. "Hey Harry, want me to do your back?"

_Why not? No one else is offering. . ._

\- - -

Once I'm all sunscreened up, I head out to the water. I notice Liam following as well and I start to swim around. Liam walks right past me and keeps going deeper into the water. It's only then that I realize that he's holding a surfboard. He heads over to Louis and they start chatting. He has a surfboard with him as well.

I groan and turn around. Suddenly, I don't feel like being in the water anymore. I walk out, stomping my feet with every step I take. I grab my towel and dry myself off before plopping down in a lounge chair. I put on my sunglasses and place the towel over my body; treating it like a blanket. Maybe a nap will make this day go by faster.

I shut my eyes and find myself yawning. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

\- - -

I hear a faint sound of birds chirping in the distance, and that's enough to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and notice that the blanket is tucked around me. That's strange. . . I don't remember doing that. Because I'm practically swaddled in this thing, it takes me a while to sit up. For some strange reason, I can't remember what I dreamt about. Usually I remember my dreams so vividly but since things erupted between me and Louis. . . all my dreams have been pitch-black. I don't like it.

I untangle myself from the towel and take in my surroundings. Zayn is lying down on a lounge chair, relaxing and soaking up the sun; Niall is still sitting down in the sand, working on his sandcastle, which has now gotten huge; it's only then I notice that Liam is now helping him build his sandcastle. I guess Zayn tapped out and Liam offered to help. How sweet of him.

I look all over the beach, but I can't seem to find Louis anywhere. I slowly get up and walk over to Niall and Liam. "Hey, uh, have you guys seen Louis around?"

"He went back to the resort," Niall frowns, fixing a bump on his sandcastle. "He said he was getting too much sun and wanted to go take a nap."

"Oh," is all I find myself saying.

"Don't worry though," Niall reassures me; not taking his eyes off his small village made of sand. "We're all going to hang out later, I have a surprise for us. Well, mainly for you and Lou actually."

"Niall," I groan and shake my head. "No more surprises. . . just getting us here was more than enough. I don't think my heart can handle anymore surprises."

"Well, sucks to be your heart then," he shrugs.

I sigh and shut my eyes. You're telling me. . .

\- - -

"Alright," Niall grins and claps his hands.

Once we all headed back and got ready for the evening, Niall called us all into the living room. Once I got back, I took a shower and changed into a fitted black t-shirt and some grey sweats. Because my hair was wet, I just threw on a black beanie because I couldn't be bothered.

When we got back, Louis's door was closed and that was that. I wonder  _why_ he left the beach. . . it's not like I was bugging him. Other than the sunscreen incident; we hadn't even interacted. Better yet,  _why_ am I suddenly wondering about him? Am I finally done being angry?

"So obviously, Truth or Dare wasn't the right game to play," Niall explains, bringing me back to the present. "That was foolish of me, so I apologize. But, I've been wracking my brain ever since, and I think I found the perfect game for us."

Niall stops speaking and just looks at us with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Zayn huffs and says in an exasperated tone, "Oh for the love of you, could you please just tell us the game already?!"

That's been Zayn's new catchphrase for the past year. He always says 'for the love of Niall' and I think it's the most adorable thing in the world. But since he was talking directly  _at_ his boyfriend, I guess he decided to change it up. Niall chuckles and pecks his cheek quickly, mumbling softly, "Be patient, love."

I look down at the ground and my heart aches. I remember when Louis and I used to be that nauseating together. Fuck, I miss it so much. I know we both have our reasons to be mad, but I just want to talk about it. We never even got to talk about it. . . we just went from fighting to breaking up. I think I'm owed an explanation, and I owe him one as well. This hostility between us isn't healthy. . . I'm just hoping Louis will realize this soon too.

"We're going to play Never Have I Ever."

"Oh, I know this game," Liam grins and does a little excited hop. "Guys, I'm going to win, I already know. You've all done way more shit than I have."

"So, are we doing five fingers or ten?" Zayn asks, inspecting his hands, as if to see if they're ready for the game. I hold back a laugh as Niall replies, "Actually. . . we're going to play this a little differently."

I look up at him and notice he is sporting his mastermind smirk on his face. I gulp and I start to feel myself panicking slightly.  _Oh no, this can't be good. . ._


	6. Chapter Five

 

****~Baby look what you’ve done~** **

“So how are we playing then?” Liam frowns, looking very concerned. “Am I not going to win? I wanted to be good at  _one_ game for once. . .”

“Liam,” Zayn laughs and shakes his head. “I mean, yes you technically ‘win’ if you’re not the first one to put your fingers down, but it also means you haven’t done much so in a way it’s a bit dorky if you win.”

Liam glares at him and Zayn just laughs it off. Niall shakes his head and clears his throat. “So, this is how the game works. We all start at opposite ends of the room and the goal is to be the first two to meet up in the middle. Those two, decide a truth or dare for the three others. The three losers have to agree in unison if it will be a truth or dare. No exceptions. The game doesn’t end until that said truth or dare is completed. Then we all just start again or go do something else or whatever.”

“That sounds awfully complicated,” Liam notes, scratching the back of his head.

“We’ll figure it out as we go along,” Niall shrugs.

“This utterly sounds like the dumbest idea,” Louis says coldly.

“Just try it out, please?” Niall pouts. “I worked really hard on coming up with this game. I even tested it out with Zayn to see how many steps it would take to meet in the middle! It’s only ten steps since the room is small!”

He gives Louis his puppy eyes and Louis groans. “Fine.” Niall cheers in excitement and quickly runs over to a corner of the wall. The four of us do the same but realize there are only four corners, so Liam decides to stand in the kitchen hall at the same length distance. Once we’re all positioned, I start to feel stupid. Maybe Louis is right, this does sound like a dumb idea. . . then again, playing Truth or Dare isn’t really an option.

Why do we  _have_ to play a game though, is my question. I mean, yes it is nice hanging with the boys but can’t we just sit and talk or binge a Netflix show? Since when did Niall become the planning guy? I thought that was Liam’s job. Well, not job per se, but he enjoys doing it, so the rest of us don’t really mind when he takes over.

“I guess I’ll start,” Niall smiles. “Never have I ever  _not_ finished an entire meal.”

We all just look at him expectantly and he groans. “If you guys have done that, take one step closer to the middle.”

The four of us take one step and Niall snickers. Since Zayn is on Niall’s left, he points at him to go next; meaning we’ll be going clockwise. Zayn contemplates for a while before saying, “Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

Niall groans and takes a step. He side-eyes Zayn and Zayn just winks at him and mouths ‘I love you’. Niall gives him the finger and Zayn bursts out laughing. Next is Liam and he smiles at Niall.

“Don’t worry mate, I got you,” Liam says. “Never have I ever highlighted my hair.”

Now it’s Zayn’s turn to glare as he takes one more step. The rest of us burst out laughing and suddenly it’s my turn. Oh shit, what haven’t I done? That’s the question. . .

“Never have I ever been in a play.”

I can  _feel_ Louis glaring at me as he takes a step. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the  _best_ option to go with, but it’s all I could think of on a short notice! Man, so far this game has just been targeting people. I look at Louis and he is practically fuming. He has his arms crossed and he’s glaring right at me. Without taking his eyes off mine, he says, “Never have I ever had curly hair.”

_Well shit._

I take a step and so does Liam. Everyone looks at him questioningly until he says, “The  _Gotta Be You_ era, remember?”

Oh yeah, we totally forgot about that! Niall looks around and shakes his head. “Guys, we can’t just pick ones that target someone else. We’re supposed to say vague things that we’ve never done. If we’re just going to target one another, there’s no point in playing. It’s supposed to be fun!”

“Sorry Ni,” we all mumble.

He grins and looks much happier all of a sudden. What a weirdo.

“Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ just to get laid,” Niall says.

Zayn takes a small step forward and everyone gasps, causing his cheeks to turn red. “I was young okay,” he croaks, getting defensive. “Leave it alone.”

“Never have I ever watched  _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_ ,” Zayn states.

Liam slowly advances and we all burst out laughing.

“There was nothing else on TV that one time!”

“Never have I ever stole something,” Liam says.

Zayn takes a step and shrugs. Niall looks at him disapprovingly and Zayn says, “Bradford bad boy, remember?”

“Never have I ever stalked an ex’s boyfriend or girlfriend on social media,” I say.

Louis takes a step and my mouth drops open. Who did he stalk?!  _When_ did he stalk? I have so many questions that I want answers to. Liam, on the other hand, looks confused. . . as if he doesn’t know if he should take a step or not.

“What if it’s current? Does that count?” he asks slowly.

“Um,” I begin, not even knowing how to answer that. Who the hell is he stalking? I look around at the others and they don’t seem concerned by this. Maybe they think he’s joking? I look into his eyes and he seems dead-serious. “No, just exes.”

Liam nods and stays in place. I make quick eye contact with Niall and he just shrugs; clearly not seeming to care as much as I do. Louis goes next and says, “Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar.”

Niall takes another step and turns pink. “Irish, you know? It was bound to happen.”

“Never have I ever taken a nude,” he says.

Zayn, Louis and I advance. Liam looks shocked by this and Niall just laughs his head off. By this point, Zayn is already halfway to the middle, with Louis right behind him. Liam and I are around the same place and Niall is in last place. You know, this game isn’t that bad actually. It’s kind of fun and we get to learn even more about each other.

“Never have I ever eaten food that fell on the floor,” Zayn says.

Niall takes a step and doesn’t look ashamed whatsoever. “Five second rule,” he grins. Zayn shakes his head and starts laughing.

“You’re a little nasty one,” he says softly.

“Hey, you kiss this mouth that’s eaten off the floor so that makes you a little bit nasty too,” Niall winks.

“Never have I ever put gum underneath a table,” Liam says quickly.

No one takes a step forward. Woah, that’s a first. Liam smiles and turns to me. “Never have I ever smoked marijuana.”

Niall, Zayn, and  _Louis_ take a step forward. Once again, I found my mouth dropping open at this knowledge. I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. I turn over to Liam and he looks even more shocked than I am. He’s looking directly at Niall and asks, “Why?”

“Zayn does it sometimes,” Niall shrugs. “Sometimes I join him, sometimes I don’t. It’s not that bad Li, you should try it sometime!”

Liam quickly shakes his head and Zayn bursts out laughing. “ _Liam_ doing pot? Yeah right, that’ll never happen Ni.”

Liam glares at Zayn and starts puffing his chest. “You know what, maybe I  _will_ try it at some point.”

“Oh really?” Zayn shoots back. “When?”

“Whenever,” Liam shrugs.

I can tell Liam’s trying to be a badass in front of Zayn, but he looks like he’s visibly shaking. You know, it  _would_ be funny to see what Liam is like when high. He’d probably be super chill and we’d all have a blast! Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes, mumbling, “I’ll remember that.”

“Never have I ever fallen asleep on the tube and missed my exit,” Louis says.

Zayn and I take a step forward and he’s practically in the middle. He looks around and notices he’s still in the lead. He frowns and asks, “What happens when I reach the middle first? Do I just wait until someone else gets there?”

“Exactly,” Niall nods. “Hmm, never have I ever been in handcuffs.”

Louis and I each take a step and Niall  _bursts_ out laughing. Zayn looks amused and Liam looks like he’s going to be sick just picturing it. I make eye contact with Louis and he holds it there for a few seconds, before looking away. I sigh and notice that Louis and Zayn are now tied, which means Niall, Liam and I will probably have to do a truth or dare.

“Never have I ever fallen asleep in the cinema,” Zayn says.

Niall and Louis both take a step forward. Liam thinks for a few moments before his entire face lights up. He looks at all of separately and smirks before saying, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

The four of us all take a step and glare at Liam who is dying of laughter. I roll my eyes and say, “Never have I ever gone surfing.”

Both Louis and Liam take a step and I notice that Louis is one step away from being in the middle. “Never have I ever broken a bone.”

Zayn takes a step and Niall looks surprised. I guess he didn’t know either. He stares at Zayn for a few moments with soft eyes. It’s not until Liam coughs that he realizes it’s his turn. His cheeks turn pink and he mumbles a small ‘sorry’.

“Never have I ever ruined someone’s vacation,” he says.

No one takes a step and Niall shakes his head. He puts his hands on his lips and glares at Liam. “Take a step Payne.”

“What did I do?” he groans.

Niall gives him the  _look_ and Liam sighs before taking a step. I turn to Zayn and nod at him. “You too Zayn, you interrupted a few times.”

“Not on purpose,” he says defensively.

“It still happened,” I shrug as I watch Zayn take a step as well.

He notices he’s reached the middle and grins. “Never have I ever tried to cut my own hair.”

Louis takes a step and he’s now in the middle with Zayn. Zayn grins and high-fives Louis. Zayn turns to us and asks, “What will it be boys? Truth or dare?”

The three of us huddle up as if we’re getting ready for a sports game. Niall whispers, “I say we just do dare. Let’s get right into it.”

I nod and Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair. He stays silent for a few moments before slowly saying, “I guess.”

We break the huddle and turn back to Louis and Zayn.

“We’ve chosen dare,” Niall says.

Now it’s Louis and Zayn’s turn to whisper to each other. Louis tells Zayn something which makes him howl of laughter. He clutches his stomach and wipes away the tears that form in his eyes. He nods quickly and turns back to us. He opens his mouth to start speaking, but only laughter comes out. Louis rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“You each have to chug an entire beer in one sitting.”

“But we don’t have beer here,” Liam frowns.

“We can go to  _Manuel’s_.”

\- - -

We sit down in our usual booth, Zayn, Niall, and Louis on one side; and me and Liam on the other. Viktor shows up immediately, grinning as he says, “I never see you boys this late at night. What’s the occasion?”

“Well you see,” Zayn explains, “Liam, Niall, and Harry over here lost a game and must chug an entire beer. So we will take three beers please!”

Viktor nods and laughs. “You boys always seem to have fun when you’re here; I love it!”

With that, he walks away to go get our beers. Viktor’s statement depresses me a little. I don’t know about the other boys, but I most certainly am  _not_ having that much fun. How can I? It’s over between me and Louis. I stopped being mad after the first night here when I had to sleep alone. All the memories came flooding back and I’ve just missed Louis so much these past couple weeks. I just want things to go back the way they used to. . . I miss my Boo Bear.

My thoughts get interrupted by three beers being placed down on the table. Niall, Liam and I each grab one and look at each other. The caps’ have already been taken off. I look at the two boys and they nod. We cheers and start chugging down the beer. I wince; I haven’t chugged a beer in a few years. I see Louis staring at me while I chug and my heart pangs.

_I hate all these feelings. I just want them to go away._

I start chugging my beer with force; I feel it burn down my throat but I don’t care. A few moments later, I take my last sip. I set it down on the table and notice both Liam and Niall are only halfway through theirs.

“ _Damn_ Harry,” Zayn whistles. “I’m impressed!”

My cheeks flush and I look down at the table, fiddling with my fingers. Viktor comes back a few moments later once Niall and Liam are finished and before he can speak, I find myself saying, “I’d like another please.”

I need something to numb the pain. I know turning to alcohol isn’t the best solution. . . but it’s only one night. I’ll survive. I just want all these feelings to  _stop_. I’m in too much pain. Being around Louis this much and knowing he’s no longer mine just breaks my heart. I can’t have my heart broken for who knows  _how_ long while we’re on this vacation.

“I’m actually wanting one too,” Zayn admits sheepishly.

“You know,” Viktor begins, “you boys have never gotten drunk here. I think it’s time you should. I’ll bring over two pitchers of beer, on me.”

He walks away, smirking. Liam looks at us, worried. “Are we really getting drunk tonight?”

“I’m up for it,” Niall grins.

Zayn nods and pecks Niall’s cheek. “Me too.”

“I’m in if everyone else is in,” Liam hesitates.

Everyone looks at me next. “I’m the one who first asked for the beer,” I remind them. We all turn to Louis and he’s staring at me with such intensity. I can’t read his emotions and staring at him is just too much for me to handle. I blink and look away.

“Sure.”

“WE GETTING DRUNK TONIGHT BOYS!”

Zayn cackles at his statement and Viktor comes back holding two ginormous pitchers and two glasses. He sets them down and grins from ear to ear. “Enjoy boys.”

He leaves us and I’m the first to grab one of the pitchers. I pour myself a glass and fill it to the brim. I then put the pitcher down and start sipping the top; not waiting for anyone else. The boys seemed shocked by my eagerness, but pour themselves some beer nonetheless. Once it’s no longer as full, I grab the beer and start drinking it normally.

Before I realize it, I’m halfway through my beer. I should stop. . . but I don’t. I only put the glass down once I’m finished my second beer of the night. Zayn frowns at the empty glass and sees me reaching for the pitcher again.

“Harry, you don’t need to keep chugging. . .,” he says slowly. “We can take our time; we’re not in a rush.”

“Yeah, you can slow down.”

That comes from Louis, which surprises me. I look over at him and he looks genuinely worried for my wellbeing. He’s sporting a frown on his face and he’s leaning his entire body closer to the table. I force myself to tear my eyes away from his and focus back on pouring more beer into my glass.

“So, uh,” Niall mumbles, watching me pour my third glass. “Let’s talk about something. What should we have planned tomorrow?”

“We should probably go grocery shopping,” Liam suggests.

I start laughing at that statement and that’s when I know the alcohol is starting to get to me. Liam looks at me, confused. “That sounds fun,” I grin and laugh some more. “Can we buy cookies?!”

“Someone’s drunk,” Zayn coughs.

I nod cheerfully and start sipping my drink some more. By this time, the boys have finished their first – well, second for Niall and Liam – and pour themselves more as well. We discuss what we plan on buying at the grocery store, and I frown when no one mentions cookies. I guess I’ll just have to buy them myself. Ooh, we should get cake also. No. . . Niall will eat it all. We’ll get  _two_ cakes. Harry, you’re so smart. And talented. And lovely. I love you Harry.

I finish my third drink and slam the glass on the table, shocking the boys. I reach for the second pitcher since the first one is finished. Before I can get my hands on it, Liam puts his hand over mine and shakes his head.

“I think you’re cut off mate.”

“Is this a vacation or not?” I whine.

No one knows what to say so I happily go back to my pitcher. As I do so, Niall and Zayn start whispering something to each other. But I don’t care. I have my beer. My beer is here. Hey, that rhymes!  _My beer is here my beer is here my beer is here. Here is beer._

I burst out laughing as I take another sip. The drink goes down so smoothly and I find myself finishing my third in just a few moments. Man, that tastes good! Has beer always tasted this good? Who invented beer? I want to give them a hug. I like hugs. Hugs are nice. Why don’t people hug more often? I want to give the boys a hug. A HUG FEST!!! That’s what we need.

While I’m busy thinking about my  _brilliant_ plans, I notice the boys fill up their beer as well. I look at the pitcher and see only half a glass left. I pour it for myself and chug what’s left in my glass. I put the empty pitcher down and sigh sadly. Goodbye beer!

Suddenly, I have an amazing idea.

“VIKTOR!”

“Harry, not so loud,” Liam hisses.

Viktor comes back and looks amused. I grin at him. “Viktor, my beautiful man. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine,” he chuckles. “How are  _you_  Harry?”

“On top of the fucking world, thanks for asking,” I beam at him. “So Viktor, do you know what time it is?”

He looks at the rest of the boys, confused. No one understands what I mean and I wait for them to ask. Patiently, might I add. Well, maybe patiently. My feet can’t stop moving and I keep sighing until someone answers. Why is no one answering?! Hello?! Anyone there?! We’re not forever young you know! Oh my god, Forever Young. The X Factor. That was the motherfucking shit! I miss singing. I want to sing.

I open my mouth to sing when Viktor replies, “What time is it, Harry?”

“SHOTS!!!”

The boys start arguing and I look at each of them and point my finger. I look at Niall. “Shut up.” I look at Zayn. “Shut up.” I look at Liam. “Shut up.” I look at Louis and find myself smiling softly. “Shut up handsome.”

I turn to Viktor who’s trying not to laugh. “Shots please. Thank you Vector.”

Someone’s laughing but I can’t concentrate. Did the lights go down? Since when does  _Manny’s_ turn down the lights for ambience? What is this? Are we on a date right now? Is this a five-way?! I don’t think Liam would be into it. Wait, am  _I_ into it?

“What kind of shots?”

“Surprise us!”

I grab one of the menus from the table and use it to smack Vikram’s bum. He quickly scurries away and I grin. I look at the boys and they all have their arms crossed. “Ooh, are we doing a pose?! Is this the pose of our next album?”

I cross my arms as well and grin. Everything seems too quiet. I quickly get up and stumble over to the host’s post. The lady looks surprised to see me. I quickly grab onto the post to keep myself from falling.

“Who’s in charge of the music?” I slur.

“Uh, that would be the general manager. Would you like me to get him?”

“SPLENDID!”

She quickly runs off and I start drumming my fingers against the post. A few moments later, Victorio shows up.

“VICKY! What are you doing here?” I notice he’s empty handed. “Where are our shots?”

“They’re on the way,” he chuckles. “What’s this I hear about the music?”

“But you’re a waiter,” I point out, confused.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “What would you like to hear?”

I think for a few moments, sticking my tongue out and closing my eyes. Hmmm. . .  _thinkthinkthinkthinkthink_.  _Got it._ I open my eyes and lean in, practically falling. He catches my elbow and I whisper a song in his ear.

He nods and I stumble back to the booth.

“Hello boys,” I grin.

“What the hell was that Harry?” Zayn asks.

“Hello boys.”

“There’s no point,” I hear someone say. The room is starting to change colours. Woah, that’s new. “He’s gone by now.”

My [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA) starts up and I grin, dancing in the booth. I do the old disco moves and start singing along.

_The clock strikes upon the hour  
There's still enough time to figure out, how to chase my blues away_

Viking comes back with five shots and I grin; still dancing. The boys don't seem to be enjoying the song as much as I me, but screw it! This is such a catchy song. I start yelling out the lyrics. I do the 'stop the traffic and let them through' dance and wink at Louis. 

_I need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last_

I point to Louis as I sing that lyric with my entire heart. 

Suddenly, I'm reminded the shots as here. I can’t take my eyes off the small glass filled with liquid. It looks so beautiful. . . and it’s all mine. I quickly grab one and shut my eyes, smiling softly. Alcohol is beautiful. Has anyone ever said that? Because they should. We should compliment alcohol more. Make them feel wanted. . . needed. . .  _special_.

“What is it?” someone asks.

“Tequila.”

The moment I hear that, I down the shot. The other boys follow and I turn to Vince.

“ANOTHER ROUND!”

And then I black out.


	7. Chapter Six

 

**~I'm half a heart without you~**

_Everything is blank. All I can see is white. Everything surrounding me is just white. But somehow, I'm standing in the middle of nothing. I look up, only to see even more white. I start walking around, confused. Everything is so silent. . . it's deafening._

_As I continue to walk, I start feeling more and more scared. Suddenly, I notice something in the distance. It looks like a little tiny dot. I start jogging over and the dot appears bigger. Once I get close enough, I notice it's none other than Louis. We just stare at each other and I gulp._

_He starts walking towards me and I do the same slowly. Once we're only a few feet apart, we both stop. He opens his mouth and looks into my eyes. "I–"_

Suddenly, I wake up. I groan and rub my eyes, yawning softly. My head is  _throbbing_ ,and I feel like I just woke up from death. Everything seems so bright. Once my eyes finally adjust to the brightness peeking through the blinds, my mouth drops open. I look around my room only to find it absolutely  _trashed_. Clothes are everywhere! There's a half-eaten sandwich on the floor for some strange reason. I look over to my left and notice a bunch of pillows lined up against the bed as if to make a body pillow. The pillow beside me against the headboard has a picture of Louis's face on it. Where did the hell did I get this?!

I get out of bed – too quickly, might I add, which makes me dizzy – and notice I'm wearing a hoodie and no boxers. Not only is it just any hoodie, but it's one of Louis's favourite Adidas hoodie. Luckily, I manage to find some boxers throughout this mess and put them on. I then put on some grey sweats. I then go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I notice almost  _all_ of my boxers are draped over the shower rod. What the actual hell happened last night?

Once I'm finished brushing my teeth, I head out to the kitchen. Surprisingly, no one is there. Liam is not on his couch either. I go to the other two rooms and find them completely deserted. Where did everyone go? I look at the time.  _11:17 AM_. Did they go to  _Manuel's_ without me?

Since Louis isn't here, I decide now is a good time to return his hoodie. I pull it off and fold it neatly, setting it gently on top of his unfolded bed. I suddenly hear a buzzing noise and turn to see Louis's phone going off. So, he's not here but he left his phone here? That seems odd. . .

It's a random number which means it isn't a contact in Louis's phone. It's not a number that I recognize either. Just as I'm about to leave, the ringing stops and instead shows his lock screen. He has a few texts, one of them being from Eleanor. But the one at the top is what confuses me. It says:  **Hey Louis, give me a call whenever you can so we can discuss what to do about the article. – Payton from Sugarscape**

That's something that I shouldn't have seen. I quickly run out of Louis's room and back away slowly. I hear the door open and suddenly, the four boys all walk in carrying bags of groceries. Grocery shopping? I didn't know they were going grocery shopping? And why wasn't I invited?

"Oh look," Liam notes, looking at me. "He's up."

They all shuffle in and bring the groceries to the kitchen. I follow them there, still confused. Zayn looks at me and smirks. "How are you feeling, Drunky Styles?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember the nickname you came up with last night?" he snickered. "You told us to call you Drunky Styles from now on."

Liam starts putting away the groceries and my face turns a deep shade of red. Was I  _that_ drunk last night? All I can remember is asking Viktor for more shots while  _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ played at the restaurant. If I came up with an awful nickname for myself, what  _else_ happened?! How embarrassing. . .

"Hey look," Liam smiles. He holds out some Chips Ahoy cookies. "We got you your cookies, we didn't forget."

Cookies? What is Liam talking about?

"I wanted cookies?" I ask, confused.

Liam huffs and shakes his head. He puts away and cookies and gives me a dirty look. I notice that they're all practically done putting away the groceries. It would have been so fun to tag along with them and see the shops. . . I'm kind of sad I missed my chance. Zayn notices my frown and says, "Harry? You okay lad?"

"Yeah," I sigh softly. "I just wish I could have gone with you guys to the grocery store."

"I'll go back with you," Niall says quickly.

Zayn looks at him, shocked. "We were just there!"

"So?" Niall shrugs. "There's  _always_ room for more food."

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head. "You'd buy the whole store if you could."

\- - -

"Thanks for coming back again Niall," I smile as we walk down an aisle.

After Zayn and Niall bickered for a few minutes over if he should go or not, we were finally off. Zayn admitted defeat because Niall whispered something in his ear. After that, Zayn's cheeks turned red and he began stuttering and mumbling for him to go. Clearly there are some secrets there.

Niall is pushing a cart and just dumping a bunch of snacks in. It's as if this is his first-time grocery shopping and he hadn't bought anything. I roll my eyes and chuckle. It's only then Niall registers what I said and flashes a smile at me.

"Of course," Niall grins. "Plus, this way I can get all the extra snacks Zayn told me I couldn't have."

He grabs three packs of double stuff Oreos and throws them into the semi-full cart. As we keep walking, he turns to me and says, "So, Drunky Styles, how's the hangover?"

My cheeks flush at my new nickname. I groan and mumble, "I don't even remember telling you guys to call me that."

Niall stops dead in his tracks and turns to me. He has a glint of amusement in his eyes and he slowly asks, "What  _do_ you remember from last night?"

"All I remember is asking Viktor for another round of shots and then. . . nothing."

"That was only the  _beginning_ of the night," Niall chuckles. We pass the refrigerated section and Niall scoops up half a dozen Lunchables. "You must have been really drunk Harry. I'll take pity on you and tell you what happened last night."

"Thanks," I smile softly. "That really means a lot Niall I–"

He puts his index finger against my lips and shushes me. We both stop walking and he takes his hand away and looks intensely into my eyes. "Just don't shoot the messenger."

I gulp anxiously. Niall focuses his attention on the snack aisle, and we continue walking down the aisle. He takes a deep breath and starts. "After you requested more shots, Viktor brought them, and we all did another shot. After that Whitney Houston song ended, they played  _I Will Survive_ ,and you lost your damn mind lad. You started belching the lyrics and grabbed the saltshaker, pretending it was a microphone. You actually tried to stand up on the table, but you almost fell so we helped you down. I'm still surprised Viktor didn't kick us out. He was having too much fun watching you make a complete ass of yourself to do anything about it."

Niall chuckles and I feel absolutely mortified. My face turns to a deep shade of red and Niall continues on.

"At one point, you  _really_ got into the song and lifted the saltshaker as if it was a microphone, but because it  _wasn't_ , you ended up getting salt in your eyes. Liam rushed you to the bathroom and helped you wash out your eyes while Zayn and I were laughing of asses off."

I glare at Niall and he shrugs nonchalantly. "After that, we decided you were getting too rowdy at  _Manuel's_ so we headed back to our place. Once we were there, you begged for us to play a game so we did. You wanted to play  _Spin the Bottle_ ,but Louis shot that down. Surprisingly, Liam was up for it. I think the shots got to his head. Anyways, then–"

"Oh my god," I exclaim nervously. "You're not even close to being done your story are you?"

Niall stops in his tracks and looks at me. He then looks down at the ground and quickly says, "Then you said you were too hot and ripped your shirt off. By ripped, I mean actually ripped. We had to throw it out. Then we put you to bed and that was it."

_Okay. . . that's not the **worst**. Still, no more drinking for you Styles. You're cut off for the rest of the trip._

"Well thanks for telling me Niall," I smile and let out a sigh of relief. "I think I'm going to stay away from alcohol for the rest of the trip. I'm glad I didn't make things any worse with Louis."

Niall's cheeks flush and he begins stammering about Dunkaroos. "Did you know it's called Dunkaroos because you're dunking a kangaroo into the icing? Learn something new every day huh? Oh look – cake!"

He quickly scurries over to the bakery section and I frown. Niall  _never_ acts nervous like that. He only does that when he's lying. What is up with him? There must be something he's not telling me. . .

\- - -

When we get back to the resort, we can't seem to find the gang. After I help Niall put away all his groceries, we start looking around for them. Funnily enough, I didn't buy anything at the grocery store. It was nice to catch up with Niall, but part of me wishes I had been able to go with all of the guys. Maybe we'll end up needing to go again later? Who knows how long we're staying here, according to Niall anyways.

I still can't believe he somehow managed to convince management to postpone our tour so that we could go on vacation. That man is a genius; I see why Zayn's in love with him. Although it sucks for me and Louis that we've broken up, at least Liam doesn't feel like the fifth wheel anymore. He was getting pretty annoyed of always interrupting our dates and evenings.

We tried to help him find a girlfriend, but he keeps telling us he's not interested in anyone. Maybe he's just taking a break from–

"I FOUND THEM!"

I run over to where I heard Niall's voice and notice he's outside near the pool. I walk out of our place and see Zayn, Louis and Liam all lounging in the pool. Zayn notices me and grins. "Why don't you come join us Drunky Styles?"

_Okay, this nickname needs to stop._

"I'll come in if you  _all_  stop calling me that," I pout, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'll stop," Niall replies.

"Me too," Zayn chimes in.

"Make that three," Liam adds.

I turn to Louis and notice he's wearing sunglasses. He looks in my direction – I think – and I suddenly feel nervous. I think him having sunglasses on makes it even worse because I can't read his facial expressions. He stays silent for a few moments before saying softly, "I didn't call you that; they did."

I quickly turn around and head back inside to go get changed. I don't know if it makes it better or worse that he didn't call me that nickname. Ugh, I'm so confused by everything. At least we're not constantly screaming at each other anymore. This must be a step towards the right direction. . . right?

My thoughts are so distracting that I don't even realize that I'm changed and ready to go. I shake myself out of my thoughts and head back outside. Niall's already in the water, floating on his back like a starfish with his eyes shut.

"How's the water temperature?" I ask.

"Super warm!"

I take a few steps back and make sure there's no sign that says I can't cannonball. Once I'm in the clear, I squint my eyes at the water before I start to run. I run straight to the edge and then jump into the pool; pulling my knees into my chest and shutting my eyes. I land into the water and–  _shit that's cold shit that's cold. Cold cold cold._

I quickly emerge my head out of the water and shake my hair, pushing it out of my face. I glare at Zayn and shake my head. "You're evil Zayn Malik."

"I have to have  _some_ fun on the trip, don't I?" he smirks.

"Aren't you having 'fun' every night?" Louis coughs.

Niall's cheeks redden and Zayn splashes him with water. Louis laughs and starts splashing back. Soon enough, we're all splashing each other like a bunch of little five-year-olds. Zayn tries to cover his hair at first but just gives up and enjoys himself. Once we're finished, his hair is all droopy. He sighs softly and pushes it out of his forehead.

Niall swims over and pecks his nose. "Your hair looks fine babe."

"So boys," Liam starts off. He's propped up on a beach ball. "What are our plans tomorrow?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping to have a date with Niall," Zayn responds, smiling sheepishly.

"Really?" Niall asks.

He turns to Zayn and his eyes are shimmering with joy. Zayn laughs and nods, gently kissing Niall's forehead. "Really, you dork. We haven't been on one in a while and I thought it would be nice if we did a romantic date in Punta Cana."

Niall goes from in love to turned on in just a few seconds and quickly grabs Zayn's face, pressing his lips against Zayn's. They start making out and the three of us move over to the other side of the pool and laugh. Liam looks between me and Louis and clears his throat. "So, what shall we do tomorrow boys?"

"Maybe we can go watch a movie at a theatre?" Louis suggests. "I'm not sure what's playing but we can look it up later."

Liam grins and claps eagerly. "That sounds like an excellent idea Lou," he turns to me. "What do you think Harry?"

I make eye contact with Louis and my heart soars. We went from staring at each other all the time to barely making eye contact once a day. I know it takes time to fix things but I'm so tired of how things are between us. I just want to go back to having my Boo Bear with me at all times. . . being the reason behind his smile. . . falling asleep cuddled up to him every night. . . seeing his face first thing when I wake up in the morning. . . hearing him say "I love you" every single night. . .

Someone coughs and I shake myself out of my thoughts. Have I been staring at Louis this whole time? I focus my sight back on him and notice he's still staring at me. I look down at the water and move it around with my hands. When I stopped the eye contact, I could have sworn I heard Louis let out a breath. . . as if he was holding it in for some strange reason.

"Sounds good."


	8. Niall's P.O.V

[Falling for You - Ziall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBjGlBQ3uv0)

Everyone was pretty pooped out from our errands today, so Liam, Harry, and Louis all went to bed around ten o'clock. Zayn and I are just cuddled up in our room. Although Louis and Harry are having issues, I  _much_ prefer this trip compared to our last one. I'm dating Zayn and I couldn't be happier. I might have gotten a  _bit_  too carried away earlier when Zayn mentioned us having a date tomorrow. We try not to be  _too_ cutesy in front of the gang – especially since the Larry breakup – but I couldn't help myself in that moment. I was weak. Zayn does that to me.

"What are you thinking about Ni?"

Zayn looks into my eyes and I'm immediately brought back to reality. I bite down on my bottom lip and just stare at him for a few moments. Man, he is so handsome. How did I get so lucky? Zayn just waits patiently for me to answer and my smile gets bigger.

"Just how happy I am that we're together," I respond softly.

Zayn's cheeks redden slightly, and I do my famous Horan laugh. He jokingly tries to push me away, but I grip onto his arms so that I won't fall off the bed. He then pulls me on top of him and I gulp, staring at his face that's only a few inches away from mine.

"You're a sap, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one, Z."

He rolls his eyes and cups my face gently before lifting his head up to kiss me. I lean down so he can rest his head on the pillow and gently kiss him back. His lips are so soft. . . I could honestly kiss them for hours. I gently nibble on the bottom of his lip, but he pulls away. I roll back down beside him and frown, resting my head on his chest.

"What was that for?" I pout.

"We'll continue later," he replies, getting up. He holds out his hands to help me up. "But for now, I have something else in mind."

"Something else that's not kissing?"

"Just get up, will you?" he chuckles.

I huff and grab his hand as I slowly get off the bed. Once I'm up, we're only standing a foot apart from one another. He smiles softly and stares into my eyes. It should be a cute moment, but instead, I'm impatient. "What are we doing?"

"Come to the kitchen," he grins.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

I sprint past him and make my way to the kitchen. Zayn quickly follows behind me and starts taking out ingredients from the cupboards. I notice he's taken out: white sugar, flour, salt, vanilla extract. . . once I see the cocoa powder, I immediately know what's going on. I turn to him and smirk. "Why the sudden urge to bake Z?"

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head. He drops the ingredients on the counter and snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He presses his lips against my temple and whispers softly, "You know damn well why."

With that, he goes back into our room to find his special butter. I smile softly and watch his little ass prance off to our room. I can't believe we've been together for over two years. It seems like it was just yesterday that we first arrived to Punta Cana and Harry and Louis were falling in love with each other. Time flies by so fast.

Someone coughs and it shakes me out of my thoughts. I head over to the living room and see Liam uncomfortably tossing and turning on the sofa bed. Everything is pitch black, except for a bit of light that's coming from the kitchen.

"Liam?" I ask. "I thought you were asleep mate?"

"I was," he grumbles. "I was woken up by the noise."

_Oh right, I guess we weren't really being quiet in the kitchen. Man, if Liam finds out what we're doing, he's going to freak out. Maybe he can sleep in our room tonight and we can take the sofa bed so that he doesn't know what we're doing? Niall, you need to figure this out, and quick._

"What are you guys doing anyways?"

"Oh," I stutter, "just, um, baking treats for tomorrow."

"That sounds fun," Liam smiles. "Maybe I can help you guys?"

He looks so hopeful and happy. I clear my throat, unsure of what to say. He stares at me and I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

"Nialler, where did you go?" Zayn asks from the kitchen.

"Um–"

"It's okay," Liam says quickly. He hops out of bed and bends down, digging through his duffel bag. "I think I'll go for a jog."

Once he finds his headphones, he grabs his phone and starts heading for the door.

"You're going out like that?" I ask, confused.

Liam's wearing only grey cotton shorts. He turns to me and shrugs. "Why not?"

Before I can answer, he opens the door and jogs out, closing the door with more force than needed. Zayn walks out of the kitchen and notices me standing near the couch. He looks down at the empty couch and frowns.

"Liam went for a jog."

"That makes our job easier," Zayn grins. "Now let's get baking!"

\- - -

"That looks so good," I groan.

I can't stop staring at the beautiful chocolate batter in the bowl. Without me realizing, my hand slowly starts to approach the bowl. Zayn whacks my hand out of the way and shakes his head. "You can have the bowl  _after_ I put the batter in the baking dish, okay babe?"

"But that's barely anything," I pout.

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head. He puts down the glass dish and pecks the top of my head. "Need I remind you that these aren't regular brownies, Ni? I think the less you have of the batter, the better."

_Oh shit, right. I guess maybe we shouldn't have each had two spoonfuls of batter. I thought it would have been cute if we fed each other but we sort of failed the first time, so we tried it again. Maybe Zayn didn't make them that strong, so it won't hit us. . . who am I kidding? Of course it will. I guess now we just need to wait._

"You're right," I sigh softly.

"Aren't I always?"

He starts pouring the batter into the dish and I kick his little bum with my foot, causing him to yelp. I clutch my stomach and start laughing and he grunts. He then turns around to look at me and he has a devious smirk on his face. His index finger is  _covered_ in batter and he quickly places it on my nose before I have time to dodge him. I then wrinkle my nose and wipe it off with my finger and plop it into my mouth.

"This is delicious," I grin. "Did I get it all off my nose?"

"Hmm," Zayn starts off. He inspects my nose and cocks his head, trying to analyze further. I roll my eyes playfully and place my hands on my hips. It's not like I have all day here Zayn! "Almost, there's just a little. . . left. . . here."

He puts batter on my cheek and my eyes widen. Oh, he's so in for it now. I notice the opened bag of flour on the table and place my hands in it. Zayn notices and starts running away. I grin and run after him. Luckily, I catch up and place both my hands on his neck; leaving handprints of flour. He groans and glares at me.

"Hey, you started it," I shrug.

The oven suddenly beeps. Zayn quickly puts the dish in the oven and sets the timer for twenty minutes. He then heads over to the sink and grabs a paper towel, wetting it. Once it's wet enough, he wipes all the flour off his neck. He then motions for me to walk over, so I do. He wipes off the batter off my face and gently pecks my nose. He stares into my eyes before softly mumbling, "I love you."

"I love you too Z."

We continue to enjoy our little moment for a few seconds before I snap out of it. I look over at the timer and notice there's still nineteen minutes left. I turn back to Zayn and say, "What are we going to do while we wait?"

Zayn throws out the wet paper towel and grabs his phone. Suddenly, music starts up and he puts his phone down. He turns to me and wiggles his eyebrows; doing a little shimmy dance. "We have fun while we wait."

I start randomly laughing and that's when I know it's hit me. Zayn dances to the music and I realize that it's also hitting him. Usually, he's very self-conscious of his dancing. Whenever I bring up that X Factor video, he gets so embarrassed and says he's never dancing again. Yet somehow, he's currently doing the macarena to a Shawn Mendes song.

That song slowly fades out, and a familiar tune starts up. The  _moment_ I recognize it, I gasp. I look over at Zayn and he just nods and winks. He holds out his hands and I take them into mine as we start slowly swaying to the music together.

_I wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot, your world is my world_

I belt out the Justin Bieber lyrics and Zayn laughs. He twirls me around and I giggle as I turn. He then pulls me into him and intertwines his fingers with mine. I rest my head against his chest and shut my eyes; enjoying the moment. Zayn starts serenading the lyrics, singing them softly against my head.

 _Baby take my open heart and all it offers_  
Cause this is as unconditional as   
It'll ever get, you ain't seen nothing yet

I pull away and motion for Zayn to twirl around. He laughs and turns around slowly, shaking his hips while he's at it. I'm immediately reminded of the famous Louis and Harry twirl and I find myself getting sad. My hands droop down, and I look down at the ground. Zayn lowers the music and crouches down, looking up at my sad face.

"What happened?" he frowns. "We were having so much fun."

"I miss Louis and Harry together. . ."

Zayn gets up and wraps me in his arms. I bury my face in his chest and shut my eyes. Thinking about them no longer being together puts a damper on my whole night. He rocks me slowly from side to side and hums softly.

"I know how much you like them together Ni," he mumbles gently. "You've shipped them since day one. Your plan to get them to fall back in love will work, I promise. It just takes time. You can't rush these things love."

I look up at him, tears in my eyes. "You don't understand. I've 'dated' people before, but I never really believed in it. I just thought it was something we were forced to do, so I went along with it. Seeing them together and the way they interact. . . it made me  _believe_ in love Z. We're together because of them; I've never seen two people more in love. It made me want that. . . and then I found you. And now they're no longer together and. . . and. . ."

I can't keep it together. I start crying and shove my head back into Zayn's chest. He grips me tightly and holds me. Man, how strong are these weed brownies? I never get this emotional. I mumble a soft 'I'm sorry' against his chest.

"Look at me."

I pull away from his chest and notice little wet spots on his shirt. I wipe my eyes and slowly look up at him. He leans in and eyes my lips slowly. He then looks back into my eyes and says, "Never be sorry for being emotional, my sunshine. It's part of life, Ni. However, I do think that we should only have half of a brownie whenever we decide to eat them. I might have made them a little too strong. I've never seen you like this before."

"Gee, you think?" 


End file.
